This invention relates to methods for testing smoke sensors as well as the smoke sensors having a function of executing the test according to such method.
Such testing function for the smoke sensors of the kind referred to may be effectively contribute to automatic tests for confirming normal operation and so on of the smoke sensors at a remote position therefrom.